XMen Battle
by marvelfan302
Summary: The XMen meet up with the Brotherhood to battle one final time. Keep in mind that it's not entirely based off of the show!


It was a normal day at Xavier's school. The new students were hanging-out in the backyard while a few of the X-Men were in the Danger Room. Storm, Wolverine, Psylocke, and Nightcrawler were all watching from above. Nightcrawler could've been fighting with them, but he just returned from a vacation in Germany a minute ago.

"Don't these things ever end?" screamed Jean as she flew around trying to pound as many robots as she could against the wall while keeping an eye on everyone else, especially Kitty, who looked like she was having some problems. Everytime she phased through the robot she was fighting, it seemed to get stronger. All she was able to do was avoid every attack. Jean saw this problem and came to help.

"Shadowcat! Aim for it's head!" Jean exclaimed, before she was tackled in air by a flying one.

Shadowcat nodded her head and did just that. She made one final jump and went straight through it's head. It stopped dead in it's tracks and collapsed.

"Sweet!" Shadowcat yelled.

Meanwhile, Rogue and Gambit were both taking on a gigantic one. Rogue was repeatedly pounding on it's back while Gambit was throwing card after card at it. When it was finally taken down, they both went on to help the others. Cyclops was shooting as many beams as he could at a large round robot, but they kept reflecting back at him. Jean put up a force field around him while Rogue and Gambit raced to help them. Before Gambit could even charge a card, Rogue flew straight into the robot and came out the other end with it's central core, glowing bright red.

"Mission: Completed. Good job everyone!" came Storm's voice over the speakers. They all gave each other high-fives and met up in the control room to discuss the training.

"Jean, good job on helping Shadowcat out. Rogue, next time, remember that you have an entire team there. They could've helped you out," Storm said.

"You got it, Storm!" Rogue replied.

"Cyclops, I want you t--" Psylocke was quickly interrupted by the Professor's voice in her head.

"_Elizabeth, tell everyone to meet me in Cerebro. I have something to tell you all."_

_"Yes, Professor" _she replied. "X-Men, the Professor wants us all in Cerebro now."

"What's the ol' Professor want now, Bets?" Gambit asked.

" I don't know," was all she could say.

On their way to Cerebro, Kitty looked at Wolverine with a confused look on her face. "What is up with Xavier? I haven't seen him all week. Has he been living in Cerebro or something?"

"My guess is it's got something to do with Magneto. We haven't heard from him in a while and I've been picking up Sabretooth's scent for the past month," Wolverine grumbled.

When they all got into Cerebro, the Professor immediately began to speak.

"A couple of weeks ago, Cerebro found Magneto and several Acolytes acting up. I have kept a close eye on them and, for some reason, the number of Acolytes seems to be increasing dramatically. The only ones I can identify as of now are Pyro, Sabretooth, Mystique, Toad, Avalanche, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch. Now, what I don't want is a team to go down there and begin a battle without any evidence that indicates an act of terrorism. We must wait for their move first."

"What!" Cyclops exclaimed. "So we have to wait 'till he kills some innocent person for us to go?"

"It's not what I want either, Scott, but we have no other choice!", the Professor said. "Now, what I want you all to do is to constantly train for this upcoming battle. Without a doubt, this will be a battle that we shall never forget."

Everyone had suited up and made their way into the X-Jet. Altogether, the team consisted of Wolverine, Storm, Psylocke, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Jubilee, and Magma. There was a lot of tension in the air, knowing that this next battle was going to be pretty huge, and Jean was feeling all of these emotiongs in her head. It was starting to get a little overwhelming.

"Jean? Are you alright?" Scott asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I didn't sleep well, that's all..." Jean lied.

"Listen, Jean, I've been meaning to talk to you about your powers. The other day, I saw you concentrating on levitating a book and I could've sworn that the entire mansion was shaking as well. And just a minute ago, you were able to detect Magneto's attack without Cerebro. That's something even the Professor has trouble with. Are you sure everything is alright, Jean?" Scott asked in a worried tone.

"Focus on the mission, Cyclops!" Jean said in a stern voice. "I'm fine!"

Scott turned his head toward the window, still concerned, just in time to hear the Professor's voice in his head.

"Everyone, this next battle must be organized in order for it to be successful. And for that reason, I want several different teams. The first team shall consist of Wolverine, Iceman, Shadowcat, and Magma. The next team shall have Storm, Cyclops, Jean, and Jubilee. The final team will be Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Gambit. Is that understood?" Everyone responded affirmatively.

The next thing the Professor said gave everyone a jolt in their heart. "We've arrived."

All teams came out of the jet in different fashions. Iceman created a giant sled for them to all slide down, Jean flew her entire team down, and Nightcrawler bamfed his team down all at once. When all teams got to the ground, they were greeted by Magneto followed by his many Acolytes.

"Greetings, X-Men. I have been expecting you all." Magneto said with a smug look on his face.

"Cut the crap, Magneto." Cyclops said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I have decided to make a public appearance with a few of my new Acolytes. Say hello to my two children: Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch." Magneto said.

Just then, a man in his lates twenties raced to Magneto's side at a lightning speed, while a woman at the same age as Quicksilver appeared at magneto's other side covered in red clothing with a glowing orb at the end of her hand.

"Well, you obviously have super-speed, so what about you?" asked Jean.

Scarlet Witch simply grinned and threw the glowing orb at a tree next to the X-Woman. The tree would've collapsed on Jean, had she not put a shield around her.

"I have the ability to affect the probablity field. In other words, I can make the impossible possible," she cackled.

Just then, an optic blast hit Scarlet Witch on her shoulder. "Wrong move!" yelled Cyclops.

"Enough!" exclaimed Magneto. "Acolytes, you may attack now."

Wolverine's team immediatley went for Sabretooth and Avalanche. Storm's team took on Mystique, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch while Pslocke's team took on the remaining two: Pyro and Toad. Sabretooth tackled Wolverine right away.

"Wolverine!" His team yelled in panic.

"Don't worry about me!" he mumbled. "Take out Avalanche!"

Avalanche saw this as a sign to take all three of the teammates down at once. He put a shockwave in the ground which created a large spike to pop out of the ground right at them, but Shadowcat saw this coming from a mile away and phased it through them. They all split up and began to attack. Magma began chucking many magma balls at Avalanche, Iceman began to throw ice-spikes at him, while Shadowcat waited for the right moment. After Iceman and Magma ran out of energy, she ran up to Avalanche and before she could make her move, Avalanche began to mock her.

"What are you gonna do to me, Kitty?" he said in a laughing tone. "Phase through me?"

Shadowcat ignored his remark and phased herself into the ground. Avalanche smirked and caused a massive earthquake around him with a 10 ft. radius, but it simply went straight through Shadowcat. After all of the rumbling was done, Avalanche was exhausted and Kitty came back up to the ground. She walked over to Avalanche, flipped in the air, and kicked him in the chest. He passed out on the ground and didn't move. They went on to help Wolverine.

When they got there, it seemed like Sabretooth was winning. Wolverine was on the ground with a bunch of cuts and bruises while Sabretooth was standing over him holding a huge boulder. Iceman and Magma combined there powers into one huge beam that knocked Sabretooth back 20 ft. Iceman slid over to where he fell and threw several ice-spikes directly at his head, killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, Storm's team took on Mystique, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. Storm seperated from her team and fought Mystique while the rest fought Magneto's kids. Storm flew up into the air and called down several blots of lightning consecutively. Mystique back-flipped her way out of danger and then began to fire at Storm with a large gun. Storm flew out of the way. She then flew down to the ground to rest. Mystique saw this as Storm's weakness.

When Storm landed, Mystique repeatedly fired at her, but Storm knew Mystique all too well. She dodged just in time to have two bullets graze her shoulder. The bullets flew past her, hitting Iceman in the chest. Luckily, Iceman was in his ice-form, absorbing most of the impact. However, he was knocked back, unconcious. Shadowcat ran to help him up.

"This ends now!" Storm yelled. Lightning began to flare from Storm's eyes. She called down a small, but powerful, tornado on Mystique; there was no way she could escape now. Storm then began to hurl hundreds of small lightning balls at Mystique. When all of this ended, Mystique lay on the ground, motionless.

While all of the was happening, Cyclops, Jean, and Jubilee were battling against Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Jubilee instantly went for Quicksilver, but his quick reflexes gave him the upper-hand. He raced around her before she even got to himand kicked her square in the back. She fell face-forward on the ground. Quicksilver laughed and ran around in a small circle, extremely fast, creating a small tornado. He flew towards small benches and trash cans, aiming them at Jubilee. She quickly got up, opened her palms, and out flew 20 different fireworks. These melted the different objects. She then threw her hands up in the air and made one huge firework, blinding Quicksilver. He ran straight into a tree and knocked him out.

Jean and Cyclops, on the other hand, were having a rather difficult battle. Everytime Scarlet Witch threw a hex bolt at them, Jean's force field would instantly melt away. All they could do was dodge them. Jubilee saw this problem and came to help. She crept behind Scarlet Witch and blinded her with a strong blast. Cyclops and Jean saw this as their opportunity and hit her with all they had. Cyclops gave her a full blast to the chest, while Jean flodded her mind with past horrors of her father leaving her at a mental institution.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed. She squirmed to the ground and didn't move.

This left Psylocke and her team against Pyro and Toad. Pyro created a large dragon made of fire and made it fly at the entire group. Nightcrawler bamfed them all out of danger. Toad and Pyro looked around to see where they went.

"Where the bloody did they run off to?" Toad asked.

They heard a loud noise directly above them. They both looked up to see Gambit and Rouge flying at Toad while Psylocke and Nightcrawler took on Pyro. Toad spit a glob of sludge at Rogue's feet, hands, and face, weighing her down. Rogue couldn't breathe and began to panic.

"Hang in there, chere," Gambit said in a calm voice. He ran over to her and charged all globs of spit. They all exploded in clouds of dust.

"Thanks, sugah!" she said appreciatively. She flew towards Toad, dodging his tongue attacks. She flew right under him and gave him a huge upper-cut at the jaw. Gambit then tucked his hand under his coat and came out with a deck of cards. He threw each one individually at Toad, who was laying on the ground. Toad screached and leaped off down the park, with a notable limp in his left leg.

"Y'all best not come back now, ya here?" Rouge yelled.

Meanwhile, Psylocke and Nightcrawler were dodging Pyro's dfferent creations of fire. Small birds that acted like heat-missles and fire demons were the worst. Psylocke saw the source of all the fire. Pyro was wearing a small tank of gas on his back. Psylocke spoke telepathically with Nightcrawler.

"Nightcrawler, I see the source of the problem. Cause a distraction while I take it out." Psylocke said calmly.

"Vill do, mein fraun." he responded.

Nightcrawler was saving his energy for something like this. He began to bamf in different places, but making sure that Pyro didn't turn his back. Psylocke snuck-up behind him and created her famous psycic-dagger on her fist. She cut straight through the gas tank and Pyro immediately noticed this effect. His fire creations dissapitated into thin air. Nightcrawler bamfed in front of him and gave a good, hard kick while Psylocke flipped in the air and threw many psycic-darts at him. Pyro fell to the ground from all the pain.

With all the Acolytes taken out, the X-Men gathered around Magneto.

"It's over, Magneto. Give up," Cyclops stated.

"It will never be over!" Magneto shouted. He called all the metal around him into two forms of metal plates. Her sent them on both sides of the X-Men in an attempt to squash them all. Psylocke quickly created her psycic knife and sliced through the metal plate on the left while Cyclops blasted through the one on the right, making it useless. Finally, the team created one final attack of tremendous force. A gigantic beam made of ice, magma, psycic bolts, an optic blast, fireworks, small bombs, and a lightning bolt. Magneto flew back far away with his helmet that protected him from psycics was knocked off. Charles then appeard. He filled Magneto's mind with psycic pain. Magneto screamed in pain, then fell to the floor.

"Mission: Complete. Well done, X-Men!" Professor X said happily.


End file.
